The Atlas and Story of the Animal Kingdom
by Logan Jindrak X
Summary: An archive book containing information about the culture, history, and other elements of the Animal Kingdom for my Rio stories. Written by Karasu Tengu.
1. Introduction

**Author's note: Hello, everyone. Logan Jindrak X here with a new story. This one is an archive book-like story meaning that it is written in the form of information about a fictional world being given by a character living in said world. In other words, it's a bit like "Quidditch Through the Ages" by J.K. Rowling or "Star Wars: Book of Sith" from Disney.**

**This book will be about the world into which my future Rio stories will take place: the Animal Kingdom. For those of you wondering why I would publish an information book before writing the stories in which it will take place, I will answer this: J.R.R. Tolkien did publish information books about his world of the Middle Earth before publishing The Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit. This is why his stories were so successful: because he spent more time writing his world and its history before writing his stories taking place in it.**

**But enough with the explanation, let's read the introduction of The Atlas and Story of the Animal Kingdom!**

_The Atlas and Story of the Animal Kingdom_

_By: Karasu Tengu_

Introduction

The Animal Kingdom is a very huge and old world. It has more to see than can ever be seen and more to do than can ever be done. However, being a bird with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, I couldn't stop myself from spending most of my still young life traveling across every country and every Providence of the Animal Kingdom to learn everything there is to know. Whether it's a country's culture, history, knowledge, or just things that are part of our world such as magic or the very ancient past.

Since my days as a young noble in the city of Efror, long before I joined the Sun Temples as a young monk to learn magic, I collected Animal Kingdom lore. I shall start by talking about the seven Providences of the Animal Kingdom, starting the next chapter.


	2. The Royal Providence

_Chapter I_

_The Royal Providence_

The creation of this providence remains blurry, even to this day. Some believe that the king of an overseas kingdom moved in here after his country became uninhabitable. Others believe that a fleet of five ships that have survived the Great Oceanic War carrying King Armus along with his two sons, Kinil and Karal, would have come instead of this unknown king's place.

Reaching the end of his life, King Armus offered two cities in Iasnistan, today country of the Royal Providence, to each of his sons: Iascaque to the south for Kinil, and Effror to the north for Karal. Both cities being separated by a gigantic lake, the people of the Royal Providence built a big city on an even bigger bridge which they named Gloace, the Bridge City.

During the Red Plague, King Allan died before he could give birth to an heir to the throne. Therefore, Robey, his nephew, took place on the throne, starting the reign of the Second Royal Bloodline. Throughout the following two centuries, the Royal Providence met a quick expansion, conquering many territories and advancing in terms of technology thanks to its alliance with the Obelix Builders.

The food system of the Royal Providence is well-balanced: the peasants provide fruits and vegetables while the rangers venture into the mountain territories to hunt animals and bring meat.

**Author's note: If you are not familiar with the Animal Kingdom, there are primal animals living in our countries that can be hunted for meat.**

The soldiers of the Royal Providence are renowned for their strength and bravery. The leaders taught their soldiers to not be afraid of death and always keep a spirit of motivation and ardor. Any animal of Iasnistan, big or small, is allowed to join the army and fight for their providence. The major weapons of the Royal Providence army are the sword, the longbow, the spear, and the shield. Having myself seen the army in action on many occasions, I can testify to their strength as a unit.

Here's the national anthem of the Royal Providence:

_By the Gods, we are all unique_

_In the bonds of love we meet_

_For our families and our land_

_We shall fight and defend_

_We give the grace of the star_

_To them who fades during war_

_O, Royal Providence of the moon and the sun_

_Always be strong like the typhoon and protect our sons_

The most commons animals living in the Royal Providence's country are the kiwi bird, the lesser short-tailed bat, the Kea, the Hamilton's frog, the yellow-eyed penguin, the chevron skink, the little blue penguin, the tuatara, the tui, the wood pigeon, the morepork, and the stitchbird.

The most sacred relics of the Royal Providence are the Sun Sword and the Moon Sword that belonged to Kinil and Karal respectively. After the brothers' death, the Sun Sword got moved in the forbidden room of Iascaque while the Moon Sword was placed into Effror's one. No visitors are allowed to see them unless they get permission from the kings. But even then, they are not allowed to touch them. Therefore, I could unfortunately not lead any studies on them. It is said that they contain the souls of Kinil and Karal. If you hold them, you can talk to the brothers. Do I believe it? Absolutely not.

The people of the Royal Providence are believers of the Seven Gods' religion and have mixed views about magic. Mostly because of the dark magic.


	3. The Northern Providence

_Chapter II_

_The Northern Providence_

Located within the country of Joffroya, the Northern Providence, as its name suggests, is the closest north-based population on the Animal Kingdom's continent. Legends say that the north was originally uninhabitable due to its climate and limited resources. All of this changed when the White Wolves, today emblems of the north, came moving in Joffroya and built Ice Castle from Iron Ice, a type of ice as strong and useful as iron.

The White Wolves remained chiefs of the north for the next six centuries and even to this day. Unlike the leaders of the six other Providences, the White Wolves are not considered to be royalty and live just like their common people. Instead, they decided to form the North Council, which regroups the principal clans of the north. The Alaskan malamute, the arctic fox, the arctic hare, the snowy owl, the moose. the lemming, the dall sheep, the reindeer, and the polar bear.

Together, the White Wolves and the other clans from the Northern Army, which currently counts around 15,000 soldiers. They use weapons forged in Iron Ice and primarily count on diversity to win their battles. Just like the Royal Providence, the north people believe in the Seven Gods' religion. For the food system, the Northern Providence is depending on fishing along with the winter fruits - especially blue plums.

Here's the national anthem of the Northern Providence:

_In ice, and ice only... we are born_

_As the snowflakes, and winter, we are the sons_

_We receive the coldness of the endless frozen seas_

_But we remain firm and strong like bees_

_Unity stands against pain_

_But we are fluid and capable of adapting like rain_

_We follow our words and our swords_

_Giving glory and honor to our lords_

_I will endure winter even if I lose my bones_

_To stand and protect those of my own._

As for magic... well, the northern people don't like or despise it. It's a bit hard to explain. Most of them don't believe in magic for the lack of having seen it in real time - magic is very rare in the north. The best piece of magic they have seen was during the War of the Dark Lord... and it wasn't a very pleasant piece of magic.


	4. The Feudal Providence

_Chapter III_

_The Feudal Providence_

The Feudal Providence is located on the far east of the Animal Kingdom's continent and in the country of Kagemitsu, which is also known as the Country of Gold and the Land of Honor. Unlike the Royal and Northern Providence, the Feudal Providence is ruled by the Shogun and other influencing figures such as royal families, nobles, or even the Yakuza. It's also in this country that I was born.

Hundreds of years ago, the land of Kagemitsu was known for having tons and tons of riches that many wished to exploit for their own personal goals. However, a group of ten samurai led by the now legendary Masashi Oda fiercely defended the country from the numerous assailants. Oda also became famous for slaying a phoenix and his name is still famous in the Feudal Providence's culture to this day.

As the years passed, the Feudal Providence expanded its territories, creating its siege city, Yukikuni, as well as its second most important one, Norimasa which happens to be my hometown. Even after the original ten samurai's deaths, their titles remained untouched and even after so many generations, we always have ten samurai that serve as heroes protecting the country.

The samurai are said to be so strong that even the strongest warriors across the Animal Kingdom fear them. All ten samurai are of high status in the Feudal Providence. The Providence's army consists of trained soldiers who have learned the art of swordsmanship as well as martial arts such as Kendo, Bushido, Karate, Kung Fu, and even Tai Chi to fight. The most popular weapons in the country of Kagemitsu are the spear, the shield, the bow and arrow, and of course, the katana.

Unfortunately, the Feudal Providence did not only evolve in positive ways. Following the creation of a shogunate with the Shogun become the ruler of the country, we saw the creation of a strict policy of isolationism meaning that contact with outsiders and other countries is prohibited without permission from higher authorities such as nobles. Leaving the country's border is also prohibited and is punishable with death.

The Feudal Providence also has its own economic system. It takes the form of three different coins: silver, gold, and platinum. Silver is the most common of them all and is used to buy food; gold is rarer and a good amount counts as a fortune. Platinum coins are the rarest and only members of royalty or nobles are in possession of these. Unless you're a hero, you will never see a platinum coin - especially if you're a commoner.

The Feudal Providence is the Animal Kingdom's foremost in smithing and metallurgy, having produced many superior artisans and craftsmen such as the legendary swordsmiths Tubal Akebono, Kiyochika Kameha, and Suda Tokikane. Weapons produced in the Feudal Providence are of high quality, as the other Providences sometimes make demands of weapons in commercial deals with the country - with permission from the Shogun and nobles, of course.

In addition, it is also in the Feudal Providence that the firework was created. This happened around two centuries ago when a commoner named Tamaya stuffed a bamboo with gunpowder and launched it into a fire. Ever since, fireworks have been used for celebrations like the new year's eve. But they can also be used as weapons: the Fusakatsu clan is known for using fireworks and other forms of pyromancy in combat.

Despite being a country built on honor and courage, there is also a lot of place for organized crime in the Feudal Providence. The Yakuza is well-respected and its members are treated with respect and fear. I did have to clash with some of their members a few times in the past, but nothing too dangerous. Since it is an underground organization, my knowledge about the Yakuza is pretty limited.

Unlike in other Providences where magic is seen as something dangerous and mysterious, the country of Kagemitsu is perfectly aware of magic's existence and is even supportive of it. Anyone who depicts magical talent at one point or another is invited to join one of the numerous Dojos across the country to master the art. So was my case when I was a kid.

In terms of customs and fashion, the women from Kagemitsu are expected to be modest and speak gracefully and quietly, though they are allowed to become samurai or magicians. The chonmage is a common hairstyle for men. To have the chonmage cut off is a sign of disgrace.

The Feudal Providence is occupied by two different religions: the Spirit Faith in which one believes that spirits inhabit all living things and that they must treated with respect, and the Life Belief, in which the practitioners search to overcome suffering and find their place in the cycle of death and rebirth. There are many shrines for monks across Kagemitsu for both practitioners.

While it does not have a national anthem like the Royal and Northern Providence, the Feudal Providence has a lot more national treasures in the form of swords and masks. Some have been inherited by family bloodlines while others are lying in temples with nobody being allowed to touch them.

The two most popular places in the Feudal Providence are the Sparrow Inn, the most famous inn in the country, and the Sacred Fruit Tree. This special tree can, upon demand, offer a fruit which grants its eater a special power after being consumed. However, in return, you will have to give away a part of yourself - it can be your ability to see, to walk, or to talk, but the worst case scenario could be a piece or even your entire memory. So eating a fruit from the Sacred Fruit Tree must be a careful decision.


	5. The Oriental Providence

_Chapter IV_

_The Oriental Providence_

The Oriental Providence, located in the Land of the Sun which itself is in the middle of the south, is the biggest providence amongst all seven, mainly thanks to the open territories the big desert has to offer. Due to its intense heat (a perfect contrast to the Northern Providence's cold climate), water is extremely hard to find in the Land of the Sun. Most of it is obtained by going all the way to the west coast, through commercial tradings, or by drinking from the desert's many cactuses. Luckily, the gods offered another way for the southlanders to survive in this infernal world: the ice melon which grows near some oasis. Its flesh can help one survive for many hours, and this makes it the most beloved fruit in the south of the Animal Kingdom.

Unlike the Tribal Providence, located on the far south of the land, which has a tropical climate, the Oriental Providence is left with a powerful climate that makes survival near impossible without proper preparations. The most common animals in the Oriental Providence are the camel, the fox, the desert lynx, the weasel, the sun wild cat, the Oriental leopard, the striped hyena, the gazelle, the peregrine falcon, and the jackal.

The most famous materials in the Oriental Providence are ruby and gold with which most Oriental crafters can make unique jewels and armors. These products are in very high demand by nobles and royalty all across the Animal Kingdom. This grants the Oriental Providence good commercial connections with the other Providence - mostly the Tribal one because they are neighborhoods. The Northern Providence is the only exception as they don't believe in vanities like jewels.

There are only two kingdoms known in the Oriental Providence: the city of Kambuzia which is located near the west coast, inhabited by marines and pirates, and Parushta, located in the Land of the Sun's very middle, known for being the residence city of the Pharaon along with his family. Most travelers visit the Oriental Providence in part to visit this city as tourists. I did once and I can confirm that Parushta is a beautiful city.

Originally, Parushta was built by the members of the Cursed Royal Bloodline from the Tribal Providence and their allies who have been casted away from their country, 4000 years ago. However, the allies ended up turning against the Cursed Royal Bloodline and cast them away in the desert. Every official history book record them as deceased, though their corpses were never found.

Parushta remained without a leader for 100 years before the Crocodile Clan arrived and took the head of it, creating the Royal Family along with the title of Pharaon, classified as equal to the Royal Providence's King or the Feudal Providence's Shogun. Unfortunately, things are not all beautiful in this land: women are mostly treated as inferior to men and female snakes are a lot in demand for harems and slave traders due to their beauty.

This led to a huge revolution in Kambuzia called the Harem Revolution where female snakes - today known as the Cobra Royal Family - led women against the numerous slave traders and pirates that ruled over the city and pushed their snake ladies to be the new leaders of the city, building a sanctuary for any woman wishing to be protected from the atrocities of the Oriental Providence.

The most popular activity in the Oriental Providence is the search for riches across the land as well as ancient artifacts talking about the past - there is a lot across the Land of the Sun. In terms of religion, the Oriental Providence has its own mythology with gods like the Black Dog who leads fallen animals after death or the Great Falcon who brings wind and water to this hot world. There are many temples and sanctuaries in the country where one can pray and confess to the god or goddess of his desire.

Outside of Parushta and Kambuzia, the Oriental Providence includes many towns build in stone that are bigger than most towns in other providences such as Amenophis, Meire, and Ten-Keihat. The best job one can get in the Oriental Providence is the post of Medjay. The origins of these warriors are unknown to me, but they are the equivalent of the samurai in the Feudal Providence as they are strong warriors who fight to protect their land and its people. I had the chance to meet some of them, and let me tell you they are skilled with swords and arrows.


	6. The Tribal Providence

_Chapter V_

_The Tribal Providence_

The Tribal Providence is located in the lands of the Far South, just below the Land of the Sun. Many scientists and theorists believe that this country is the oldest inhabited territory in the Animal Kingdom as there has been fossils and other evidences of colonialism dating from over 7 million years ago. The animals native to the Tribal Providence include the giraffe, the hippopotamus, the wildebeest, the lemur, the elephant, the zebra, the western green mamba, the hyena, the vulture, the cheetah, the martial eagle, the honey badger, the egret, and perhaps the most well-known species of the land, the lion. The lion is the highest-ranking in the Tribal Providence.

The first two generation lions (as far as history books know) were brothers Chidano and Ganizani. Chidano was the older of the duo and also seen as the "leader", but he was also known for being a very selfish lion. It's because of this selfishness that Ganizani found himself clashing with him for the control of the pack. Winning the encounter, Ganizani chased Chidano out of his territory and became the king. He named his territory "Ardhi ya Nguvu" or the "Land of the Strong".

Ganizani chose Takondwa as his mate, making her the first queen of Ardhi ya Nguvu, and together, they had a son, Kajilele. On the other hand, Chidano gathered a group of lionesses outside this territory. He became leader of the little group and branded his new territory the Outland. And by his side, a young lioness named Chakumanda gave him a daughter which they named Chifundo.

However, Chidano wanted a son, prompting him to banish his mate and new daughter. He chose a new mate called Fwaruta who had a son, Chananga. When Chidano died, Chananga took his place as leader of the Outlander and there, the second generation began. Fwaruta died soon after her mate, leaving Chananga to lead alone. Chananga chose a mate to continue his life, and so, the bloodline of the Outlanders continued.

In Ardhi ya Nguvu, Ganizani taught Kajilele to be a wise king and rule their territory with wisdom and respect the life. This is a tradition and lifestyle that have been maintained in the eventually renamed Tribal Providence for generations, until King Dindi decided to change it for a rule of tyranny, believing lions to be the superior species over all the others, which almost destroyed the providence as we know it.

Luckily, he was overthrown by his mate Chimwemwe. After this intense civil war, Chimwemwe decided to remove the title of king from royalty and installed a matriarchal society, meaning the females are now in charge. This decision came from the Faith of the Sun religion in which people believe that females are closer to the Sun Goddess and should be respected as such. In addition, the title of queen was renamed as High Priestess.

The Tribal Providence's government is a theocracy. It is headed by the High Priestess and most of the providence's people don't mind this because they are highly religious and the High Priestess is taught to respect all other religions.

The Faith of the Sun religion is followed by most lions and other animals. It represents the worshipping of the Sun Goddess, the female spiritual deity, and also nature itself. Females of the Tribal Providence can choose to become priestesses as children or their parents can make this choice for them.

An aspiring priestess will study at a monastery for years until she becomes of age. When she becomes old enough, she is required to go on a spiritual journey into the forest where she will live off the land for a few months. When she returns, she is a full-fledged priestess. Priestesses are required to wear traditional clothing at all times, but they are allowed to marry and live outside their monastery. Only females can become priestesses as a male priest would be seen as an insult to the Sun Goddess.

While the Feudal Providence have samurai and the Oriental one have Medjays, the Tribal Providence has hunters (or huntresses, depending on the gender) that hunts certain groups of animals that are allowed to be hunted by the government to get meat.

The Tribal Providence also has their own magicians called "Gurus". Gurus are hermits living far from civilian excitation and are practicing something called "Spiritual Magic". Due to a lack of studies on it, this magic is the one I have the less knowledge about. And also because Gurus are pretty hard to find.


	7. The Central Providence

_Chapter VI_

_The Central Providence_

The Central Providence is a capital city and power base located in the very center of the Animal Kingdom, making it one of the most accessible locations on the continent. Being the homeland of the Obelisk Builders, it is currently the most technologically advanced city in the world, having equipment and tools that haven't reached the six other providences.

Its large circular structure is supported above the ground by eight energy reactors and a central pillar, with various other supports around the city. On top of the structure lies the city proper, divided into eight sectors, while underneath it lie the city slums for the city's unfortunate and downtrodden. Despite having a great economy, not everyone can live in the city's luxury. The only positive point is that it can protect from the outside world's dangers.

The Central Providence has been opened to the world for so long that I cannot list all the animals living in it as naming them all would probably fill this whole chapter. However, the most famous species in the city are its creators: the Obelisk Builders. These little skunks have used their exceptional intelligence as well as their unique knowledge of crafting Titanium to create the Central Providence over three thousand years from the moment I am writing this. Because of this, they are worshipped in this city.

When the Obelisk Builders discovered the Titanium and found out how to craft it, they originally used it to build eight different towns which are now the eight sectors of the Central Providence. They also became the first to find oil and used it to fuel the reactors of the city. Many people such as the Tribal Providence have expressed their disapproval for this as it apparently sucks the energy of the planet for personal gain.

Governed as a police state, the city is home to some of the richest and most powerful animals who run most of the city's affairs from the central building, which dominates the cityscape. As you can guess, most of them are Obelisk Builders. Due to its advanced technology, the Central Providence offers access to some activities such as theaters, video games, and even comic books. In addition, the fact that the city is open to anyone offers the possibility to eat food from various cultures and even learn about the world either through books or in schools.

One of the things that personally bothers me the most about the Central Providence is that it's the least religious and spiritual of all the providences. Having been there many times, I haven't seen a single temple or place practicing any religion - probably because the inhabitants have come to worship the machines more than the gods or any spiritual figures.


	8. The Iron Providence

_Chapter VII_

_The Iron Providence_

The Iron Providence is the seventh and final Providence of the Animal Kingdom. Unlike the six others, it is located on a chain of rocky islands off the Eastern coast of the continent, very close to the Northern Providence. It is probably the smallest Providence of them all, but the naval skills of their people are unmatched and they enjoy great mobility on the seas due to their ships.

The people of the Iron Providence have a unique culture centered around exploring the seas to find food and treasures. This cause most of the rest of the Animal Kingdom to call their people "explorers" who have a thirst for adventure and discovery. If you want to buy good quality fish, fruits, vegetables, or special gemstones that cannot be found on the Animal Kingdom's continent, this is the place to go.

However, there was a time when the people of the Iron Providence would be raiding and pillaging villages of the Animal Kingdom. This all changed when Iron Lord Vosegus decided that the people of the Iron Providence would explore the seas instead of raiding the lands.

The exact date of the Iron Providence's creation remains unsure as there is no book talking about its origins. However, it can be speculated that it is as old as the Tribal Providence. Legend says that the very first Iron Lord, Divicatus, fought against the Sea Dragon and killed it, bringing enough food for a full year to his people. From its bones, they build their homes and the Iron Castle.

Thanks to the seemingly limitless sources of metal their lands had to offer, the people of the Iron Providence sailed for the Animal Kingdom's continent in order to raid villages and get their hands on better quality supplies. Over the years, they built a rivalry with the Northern Providence and clashed with them, ending with the north people chasing them away from the continent and back to their islands. Vosegus led a group of rebels against the current ruler and overthrew them, becoming the new Iron Lord, and changing the ways of the people forever.

The lands of the Iron Providence are small and rocky, swept by fierce storm winds, with enough soil to produce natural resources like fruits and vegetables. Despite this, the people of the Iron Providence prefer fishing and eat the food of the sea. Along with their naval skills, they are also great swimmers, most of them being able to swim for up to nine hours straight.

The common animals of the Iron Providence include: the harbor seal, the pig, the roe deer, the alpine marmot, the pygmy shrew, the garden dormouse, the mole, the hare, the flamingo, the marbled newt, and the goose.

The Iron Providence's religion is called the Sea Folklore. It is the belief that the sea is alive and gives gifts to the people of the Animal Kingdom in return for their worshipping. The figures of the Sea Folklore include the Sea God who is said to be a giant fish making sure no one does anything wrong to the sea, the Storm God who is said to live in a castle in the clouds and unleashes storms and rains for the green of the world, and the Great Mermaid, wife of the Sea God. When someone of the Iron Providence dies, his body is sent on a watercraft to the sea to go becoming one with the ocean.


	9. Kogane Tsubasa The Radiant Raven

_Chapter VIII_

_Kogane Tsubasa The Radiant Raven_

After seven chapters talking about Providences, it is now time to write my first chapter about an important figure of the Animal Kingdom.

Kogane Tsubasa was born in the Feudal Providence two years before me. Her father was Tsuki Tsubasa, a peasant who became a great jewel designer, and her mother was Nioh Fumigake, a noble from the famous House of Fumigake. However, her place in the family tree was burned away as marrying a commoner was considered a disgrace, but she never regretted her decision.

She started her ninja training at the age of 14. Many mocked her because she was the daughter of a disgraced mother, but her natural talent and the progress she made quickly shut the critics down. By the time I joined the Ninja Academy, she was 16 and she helped me a lot during my first year, advising me whenever I had difficulty and preventing other kids from bullying me.

While I developed a huge interest for Ninjutsu and the art of fighting with weapons, Kogane was more interested in learning magic and the spiritual plane of existence. And while my weapon of choice was the katana, hers was the spear. But these differences did not stop us from developing a strong friendship that almost became like a brother-sister relationship. We sparred many times and our current score is 56 victories for her, 30 for me, and 2 ties.

Our first mission together did not go very well. We were tasked with saving a little village in our country that was taken over by a large group of bandits. While we managed to stop them without getting any villager killed, one of them tossed a flash grenade in my direction. Kogane pushed me out of the way, but the light explosion damaged her eyes to the point she lost her sight forever.

Guilt destroyed me from the inside, blaming myself for what happened to my best friend. However, instead of putting an end to her ninja career and living as a crippled raven forever, she spent all of her time meditating and developed her other senses as well as the capacity to look around her with her aura which made her even stronger than before. In a sense, this wound sustained during the mission was a blessing in disguise.

After becoming certified by the ninja Academy, she decided to leave the Feudal Providence and go visit the world, following her own path, and taking on her own missions. I can still remember all the tears that came out of her white globes as we hugged at the entrance of the temple before her departure. Of course, she demanded authorization from the Feudal Providence's government before being able to leave.

One day after her departure, I learned through messages and by words of rumor that Kogane's numerous accomplishments and heroic quests across the kingdom led to her becoming a symbol of feminine strength. A lot of folks talked about her bravery, how she could swing a spear with an unparalleled grace and elegance, and of course, about her beauty, many ones expressing their hope to meet her one day and having a chance to win her heart.

All of this led the people of the Animal Kingdom to give her the nickname of "Radiant Raven" as she brings light in this dark world for those who need it. Last time I saw her was when she came back to the Feudal Providence for a few days, helping in teaching the next generation at the Ninja Academy, and caught up with me about what happened. She left again after a simple week. Whatever she does next, I wish her nothing but success and good fortune.


End file.
